


Notebook

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Hidden Talents, Humor, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John learns that Sherlock has a hidden talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notebook

“An award for fencing? Really?” John looked over his shoulder at his flatmate in wonder. He was seated on the floor, a box of Sherlock’s things open in front of him. He had been searching for a specific blue notebook that had some formula or other that the detective needed for an experiment he was performing, but the box had been an unholy jumble of things from Sherlock’s uni days and he had gotten distracted.

“Mmm? Oh, yes. What?” Sherlock glared at John’s incredulous look.

“Well, it just seems a bit… disciplined for you,” John offered carefully.

Sherlock snorted. “You’re the one always pointing out my ‘posh, public-school’ background. Well, it’s true and yes, I was required to take fencing. And yes, I suppose I was rather good at it. Now, have you found that notebook? This stuff is going to burn through the table and Mrs Hudson has made it very clear what she’ll do if that happens again…” He reached out one long-fingered, pale hand in a gesture that was somehow both imperious and rude.

John got himself up, grunting, and slapped the notebook in his hand. He leaned against the door frame, a study in casual.

“Can you still?” he finally asked.

“Still _what?”_

“Fence.”

“John! Not relevant. This is the wrong notebook.”

“What?”

“I did say _blue.”_


End file.
